


together.exe

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Computers, Hacking, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poverty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2876297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hacker isn't really that fun. The boys know, out of experience, that it's the little moments in life that really count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together.exe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. First off, I want to deeply thank you all for reading my story... This is my first fan fiction, and I'm trying my best to create a good story. Second of all, I'm really, really sick, so I might not be able to write that much. Thanks for being so understanding... I love you all... <3

Long, slender fingers typed rapidly on a keyboard. "Done."

\- INTRO - 

Kwon Jiyong was the leader of a group of hackers, also known as "Big Bang." They were "funded" financially by a company called YG, and without them, the group would've been broke by the first day. Of course, they only got a small sum of money, and that amount was only enough for crappy food, crappy computers, and so on... The team was very close to each other, due to the fact that they've shared meals and rooms together since the very beginning of their hacking "career."

Jiyong's best friend, Dong Youngbae, is practically a brother to him. They've known each other for ten years and counting, and they've always been there for each other. Then came Kang Daesung. Jiyong ran into Daesung on a scrounge for food, and he was starving and freezing. The older boy felt pity for him, and Daesung seemed to be quite clever... so he took him into their little team. Youngbae took a liking to him immediately, so it was final. Kang Daesung was the third member of their group. 

About a year later, Youngbae managed to snatch a old computer out of the dumpsters. Their life progressed from there.

Because they were still young and could be a valuable asset to their company later on, they were taken in by a mysterious group called "YG", and taught how to hack. Jiyong was naturally skilled at hacking, it seemed, but it took a lot longer for Daesung to catch on. Then Jiyong and Youngbae were taught how to place viruses into systems. Using that, they got a lot of money from threatening people and businesses, but pretty much only a tiny, tiny fraction was given to the boys. The rest of it went to YG. Although they could have just held a coup and gotten their asses out of there, the company threatened to screw them up if they even thought about it. 

One day, Jiyong came back with a tired but proud look on his face. "I got us an apartment, Youngbae-hyung, Daesung-ah! It looks really bad, but it was all we could afford. At least we have a home now, right?" Jiyong remarked. 

Daesung beamed, and tackled Jiyong, semi-yelling about how happy he was. Youngbae smiled at Jiyong. It might suck, but at least they had a home to call theirs for now.

Within two years, "Big Bang" had five members, with the addition of Choi Seunghyun and Lee Seunghyun. They just called Lee Seunghyun "Seungri" to avoid confusion between him and the older "Seunghyun", though. 

They had all grown very close over the years. But their relationships were starting to get a bit...complicated. Jiyong and Seungri were crushing over each other, but neither had the courage to declare their feelings to the other. Youngbae already knew, but he was keeping it a secret.

Seungri found himself being held by Jiyong every night when the group slept, but it turned out that Jiyong tended to do that to anyone he slept with. So he slept diagonally to try to keep Jiyong from doing it. Unfortunately, that gave Daesung no room, so his plan failed. 

Big Bang's daily schedule was to sleep, hack, eat, hack, eat, sleep, and if they had a bit of extra time before bed, which they usually did, they could talk and fool around for a while. 

Occasionally, they could have a break to go out and do whatever they wanted, but usually the breaks only came when their boss was in a good mood or if they did a particularly exceptional job on a project.

\- END of INTRO - 

"Seungri-ah! I completed the project early! We can go home now!" Jiyong yelled happily. Seungri just stared at him with his dark rimmed eyes. Youngbae smirked knowingly, and grabbed his things, ready to leave. 

"Want me to get some pig skin for dinner along the way?" Seunghyun sleepily asked the group. Pig skin was the cheapest food they knew that was both not costly and not too bad tasting. It was also extremely convenient. Daesung nodded vigilantly, and then pulled on his coat so he wouldn't be cold when they went out. It was winter in Seoul, currently, so there was sleet and snow.

"Thanks, Seunghyun-hyung!" Jiyong and Seungri chorused, and Jiyong tweaked Seunghyun's nose teasingly. They would all be cooped up in their small apartment eating pig skin in an hour or two, and they smiled at the thought.

Together, Big Bang told their boss "good night" and they walked out into the icy winter night, breaths making large white clouds against the dark night sky.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
